Le sort n'est jamais favorable
by kiinna
Summary: Comme on dit avec des ' si ' on peut tout refaire . Voilà pourquoi Prim n'a jamais été choisi par le capitol , qu'une autre malheureuse du nom de Kilya doit affronter cette arène avec Gale Hawthorne . Mais comment survivre contre les carrières alors qu'on connait à peine son équipier ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Le sort n'est jamais favorable

**Note: **T

**Remarque: **Bonjour ou bonsoir! Voilà ma première fanfic sur Hunger Games. Le premier chapitre est très petit mais je me rattraperais dans les suivants sur ce . Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Hunger games et à l'auteur, Suzanne Collins à part Kilya (mon personnage)

* * *

Et si Prim n'avait jamais été choisi par le capitole .

Katniss n'aurait jamais eu besoin de se porter volontaire , n'est ce pas ?

Alors bienvenu dans ma fiction !

* * *

« Les dames , d'abord ! »

Effie s'avance vers la grosse boule et plonge son bras dans la masse de papiers et en tire un sans regarder . Tout le monde retient son souffle alors qu'elle retourne sur ses pas et déplie le papier . Certaines filles commencent à trembler et toutes prient pour ne pas être la malheureuse .

Effie lit à voix haute .

« Brown Kilya »

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir , non seulement elle n'était pas choisi et sa sœur y compris même si il y avait qu'une chance sur mille .

Une jeune fille commence à s'approcher lentement de l'estrade , les autres filles s'écartent pour lui laisser le passage libre en lui posant la main sur l'épaule sans doute pour lui montrer leur compassion . La jeune malheureuse ne doit pas dépasser les quinze ans avec un mètre soixante . Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en haute queue de cheval , son visage est resté impassible , sans doute qu'elle n'a toujours pas réalisé . Son corps est fin , à cause du manque de nourriture sans doute , dans une robe blanche tachée et déchirée à certain endroit . Son pas est boitant .

Alors qu'elle commence à monter les marche de l'estrade , elle s'arrête .

« Approche ma chérie , rassure Effie »

Arrivé devant tous le monde , les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux .

« Au tour des hommes maintenant »

Cette fois-ci , Effie s'avance à l'autre grosse boule , ressort avec un papier pliée et retourne à sa position . Elle prononce de sa voix fluette le nom de Gale Hawthorne . Un bruit étouffé sortie de la bouche de Katniss . Non ! Pas son meilleur ami ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Sa gorge se serre pendant que Gale monte sur l'estrade .

« Que le sort leur soit favorable ! , s'écrie gaiement Effie »


	2. Chapter 2

**La minute de kinna : **Voici le premier chapitre ! Oui car avant c'était le prologue u_u . Maintenant je vais passé à la première personne en rentrant dans mon personnage Kilya .Je suis déjà désolé du temps que ça à mit pour poster . Mais quand j'ai lu mes brouillons , je les trouvais vraiment morne , il n'y avait rien de vivant au point que je trouvais le texte très lourd bref . Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans le coeur des enfants , il n'y a pas de séparation heureuse **

**[ Louis Pauwels ]**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser . Moi dans l'arène ?! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Je me souviens encore des paroles de maman « Tant que tu leur poses pas de soucis , ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi » . Alors pourquoi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait ! Pourquoi en ce moment même je suis dans une salle de l'hôtel de mairie à attendre mes parents pour un adieu ? Je ne devrais pas être là , ils ont du se tromper !

Je décide d'enlever mes pensées noires , mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion , si c'est vraiment moi la malheureuse je ne vais pas survivre .

M'asseyant sur un des trois canapés de la pièce , chose que je n'ai pas chez moi , je me mets à attendre . La porte s'ouvre brusquement , pour laisser place à mes parents . Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les détailler que ma mère se jette dans mes bras , mon père lui reste en retrait , le visage ruisselant de larme . C'est la première fois que je les vois dans cette état , tous les deux pleurent à chaudes larmes et ma mère me serre fort contre elle , au point qu'elle me fait mal . Mais c'est bien la dernière pensée qui traverse mon esprit .

Après deux , trois minutes , ma mère me desserre et me regarde dans les yeux . Me perdant dans ses yeux bleus , je n'entendis rien . Jusqu'à que sa voix me réveille de ce demi-sommeil .

« .. tu me le promets Kilya , demande ma mère »

Bizarrement j'ai beau faire travailler mon cerveau à fond , je n'arrive pas me rappeler des paroles de ma mère . Je hoche la tête , même si je ne sais pas de quoi parle cette promesse . Ma mère m'embrasse sur le front en me murmurant un je t'aime . Mon père qui était resté en retrait s'avance et comme ma mère , m'embrasse . La porte s'ouvre laissant place aux Pacificateurs faisant comprendre à mes parents que le temps était fini . J'embrasse une dernière fois leurs joues avant de les voir disparaître derrière la porte . J'éclate en sanglots en pensant que c'était peut être la dernière fois que je voyais ma famille .

La porte s'ouvre pour la énième fois et un Pacificateur me prend le bras d'une façon loin d'être délicate . Me tirant hors de la pièce , il me lâche pour me dire d'un ton froid de le suivre , puis il s'engouffre dans le couloir .

L'idée de m'enfuir vient germer dans ma tête , mais je la fait vite disparaître en secouant ma tête de droite à gauche . Il devait y avoir des centaines de gardes dans ces couloirs et les quelques fenêtres étaient barricadés . Quelqu'un avait sans doute eu l'idée de s'échapper par là , cette pensée m'arrache un sourire avant que la voix rude du garde retentit , me priant d'avancer .

Le silence nous suivit tout le long du chemin , puis le Pacificateur s'arrête devant une porte rouge bordeaux et toque . Un entrez d'une voix fluette , qui ne pouvait être qu'à Effie , retentit dans le couloir silencieux . Le garde ouvre la porte avant d'attraper mon bras , de me jeter dans la pièce et de fermer la porte . Décidément ce type ne connaît pas la douceur , faut pas qu'il s'étonne si il n'a pas de femme . Alors que mes pensées étaient occupés à insulter le garde , la voix d'Effie me ramène à la réalité .

« Te voilà ma chérie ! »

Mon regard se pose sur les occupants de la salle , il y a , bien sûr , Effie , Haymitch avec sa fidèle bouteille et mon coéquipier Gale . Enfin coéquipier n'est pas le mot vu que je ne connaît absolument rien de lui , après tout le district douze est très vaste donc impossible de connaître tout le monde . Ils sont tous les trois assis sur les canapés .

« Super ! Vu que tout le monde est là , en route pour le capitole ! Reprend Effie en se levant . Tout le monde dans le train ! »

* * *

**La deuxième minute de kinna :** J'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre , pas parce que j'étais émue ( enfin un peu mais pas au point de pleurer ) c'est juste qu'en tapant je me suis mis le doigt dans l'oeil x) . Je suis vraiment pas douée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus :3 .

Le prochain va peut être mettre du temps à sortir vu que ma gentille sœur n'arrête pas de prendre mon pc '-' car d'après elle , mon pc beug moins que le sien ce qui est plus pratique vu qu'elle joue à des jeux . Enfin bon , je vais essayer de faire le max .

Pensez à la review pas seulement pour moi mais aussi aux autres écrivains !

Enfin : Bonne année !


	3. Chapter 3

**La minute de kiina :**

Désolé du retard mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration pendant un moment . Heureusement , vu que je me rapproche du combat ça revient .

Déjà 90 vues ! :o Je pensais pas dépasser la cinquantaine ! Merci beaucoup .

Un grand merci à Amethyst Adeira et .1 ( muchas gracias ) de me suivre :3 .

Réponse aux reviews :

**azu** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais contente :3 . En tout cas je suis contente si ma fanfic te plaît , j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite .

* * *

Des tunnels . C'est le seul paysage que j'ai retenu . Facile, vu que c'est le même depuis le début.

Dès qu'on est montés dans le train , sur ordre de Effie , nous devons rester dans notre chambre pour s'habiller avant le dîner . C'est pour ça que je suis passée de robe blanche abîmée , trouée et j'en passe à un tee-shirt noir avec un jean flambant neuf .

Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je porte des habits neufs et c'est agréable .

Enfin bon , ça fait une demi-heure que je regarde les paysages à attendre le dîner . Et je commence sérieusement à avoir faim .

Ma porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un pacificateur assez grand qui m'informe que le dîner est prêt . Je me lève et le suis d'un pas vif . Arrivés dans une grande salle qui doit faire au moins ma maison en entière , je m'assoie sur une des chaises de la grande table . Après m'avoir guidé le pacificateur disparaît dans le couloir et je reste seule .

La solitude m'a jamais gênée , ça me calme en vérité .

Mon regard commence à détailler la pièce , une grande table enveloppée d'une nappe rouge est placée au milieu de la pièce et une bonne dizaine de chaises , où je suis assise sur l'une d'elle ,entourent la table . Des grands rideaux rouges entourent les fenêtres où le paysage défile . De grandes plantes vertes sont disposées un peu partout dans la pièce ce qui rajoute de la couleur . En les regardant , elles me font penser à la forêt qui était dans le district 12 . Bien sûr je ne suis au grand jamais allée dedans vu que c'est interdit même si la curiosité m'a poussée à la limite du grillage .

Sortant de mes pensées je reprends mon inspection , après tout je n'ai rien à faire d'autre .

Le couvert est mis pour quatre personnes , il est d'un magnifique argent , ce qui m'attire à le toucher . Après tout c'est la première fois que je vois de l'argent alors autant en profiter .

Je sursaute en attendant une voix grave dans mon dos

« C'est la première fois que tu en vois ? »

Je me tourne vers le propriétaire qui n'est d'autre que Haymitch . Ses cheveux blonds en bataille le rendent assez comique et ses yeux montrent un ennui blasé . Une bouteille d'alcool qu'il tient férocement dans sa main gauche montre son vrai caractère . Un alcoolique ennuyé .

Il s'assoit sur une chaise en face de moi et reprend de sa voix grave .

« Ba après tout tu n'es qu'une paysanne. C'est normale que tu sois émerveillé pour un simple truc qui brille »

Pardon , un alcoolique arrogant ennuyé . Même si le mot paysanne me blesse je décide de laisser tomber , ignorant sa remarque pour retourner contempler ma fourchette .

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! , s'écrie gaiement Effie »

Je détourne mon regard de ma fourchette pour la regarder . Elle a changé de tenue , passant de robe à tailleur ainsi que son maquillage qui encore une fois ne s'accorde pas du tout à sa tenue . À ses côtés se tient Gale , qui n'a même pas changé de vêtement . Un vrai rebelle .

Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire . Les arrivants s'assoient aux chaises devant les couverts restants .

Me retrouvant à coté de Gale .

« Bon je suppose que vous voulez des conseils pour l'arène , suppose Haymitch en portant sa bouteille à sa bouche , avalant d'une traite le restant d'alcool »

Gale hoche la tête , alors que mon intention retourne sur ma fourchette . Ce n'est pas que la fourchette m'intéresse autant , c'est juste que n'ayant pas la moindre chance dans l'arène je n'ai pas envie d'écouter .

« Oh gamine tu m'écoutes ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire , me crie Haymitch »

Je lève les yeux et les plante dans les siens .

« A quoi bon ? Je vais perdre alors pourquoi écouter des choses qui me serviront à rien ? Rémarqué-je »

Effie baisse la tête , à croire qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir lut mon prénom à haute voix et si c'est le cas tant mieux . C'est votre faute , le capitole , le président Snow , à vous tous .

« Parce que c'est moi votre mentor , si tu veux vraiment crever c'est ton choix . Mais pour l'instant t'écoute gentiment mes conseils . Ok ? Réponds gravement Haymitch »

Je pose ma fourchette et lâche un soupir , la porte du wagon s'ouvre laissant apparaître le dîner . Un serveur pose les innombrables plats débordant de nourriture . Je ne connais même pas le nom de la plupart des aliments mais ils ont l'air fort appétissants . Me servant copieusement sous le regard ébahi de Effie , je commence à savourer mon festin . Rien qu'à la première bouchée , une explosion de saveur déferle dans ma bouche . Décidément , le capitole doit vraiment être aux anges avec ça , enfin je ne sais même pas s'ils ont conscience . Je finis mon assiette en quatre cinq bouchées quand la voix d'Haymitch me rappelle .

« Donc où on en était déjà ? Ah oui la survie . C'est simple , faut plaire au public.»

Il porte une nouvelle bouteille à sa bouche , laissant un filet de la boisson coulée sur son menton .

Il commence à m'énerver , un moment il m'engueule parce que je n'écoute pas et là , il tourne autour du pot .

« Vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis ? Demande cette fois-ci Gale »

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix , c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler depuis que son nom a été annoncé . Sa voix est rauque tout en ayant une pointe de douceur . Haymitch se détache de sa bouteille et essuie le filet du revers de sa manche . Après ce geste Effie lance un murmure comme « aucune retenue » sur ce point je suis d'accord .

« Je vois pas plus simple , il vous faut des sponsors , répond Haymitch »

Cette fois ci me retenant plus je lui annonce ses quatre couleurs .

« Quelle clémence ! On va passer une journée si vous continuez de tourner autour du pot »

« Tiens tu es intéressée maintenant ? »

Un grognement m'échappe , il a vraiment le don pour m'énerver . Il lâche un soupir bruyant et reprend de sa voix blasée .

« Ok , pour survivre vous devez attendrir le public , faire en sorte qu'il vous aime . Et quand vous aurez froid , faim , soif ou autre , c'est à ce moment là que les sponsors seront d'une grande aide . »

Je lance un regard vif sur mon coéquipier , qui écoute sans broncher . Encore pour un garçon comme lui avoir des sponsors , notamment dans la gente féminine , ne devrait pas être si difficile . Mais pour moi . Comment faire en sorte que le public m'aime ? Je soupire , voilà maintenant que j'ai de l'espoir . Même si j'avais des sponsors , une allumette me sauvera pas si je me retrouve en face d'un carrière .

Après le repas , je retourne d'un pas lent dans ma chambre .

Deux jours sont passés , à la même vitesse que ce train . Je n'ai pu parler que rarement avec Gale , et ne parlons même pas d'Haymitch . Cet alcoolique a passé plus d'une journée , endormi à cause d'une rincée. Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'attirer les sponsors .

J'arpente d'un pas lent le couloir qui rejoint ma chambre . Quand j'aperçois par une des fenêtres le capitole . On est arrivé . Le combat est proche .

* * *

**La 2ème minute de kiina :** Quand je relis ce chapitre , je le trouve différent du premier . Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais mettre les mêmes carrières et les mêmes participants :/ .

Bref je n'affectionne pas vraiment ce chapitre , vu que le passage du train n'est pas vraiment un de mes moments préférés . J'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre ;) .


	4. Chapter 4

**La minute de kiina** : Salut salut :3 ! Me revoilà , pour le 3ème chapitre. J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à l'arène car dans ma tête, l'histoire est déjà toute tracée alors j'ai hâte de votre réaction. J'en dis pas plus où je risque de spoilé. Bonne lecture !

Ps : Vu que je suis en train d'écrire deux fanfictions en même temps, je prends du retard. Je suis vraiment désolé!

Réponse aux reviews :

**Pandora-Linchpin **: Alors pour les espaces, c'est une vieille habitude x3 mais tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire, même mes professeurs me font la réflexion. Je suis contente que tu aies rigolé même si ça fait vraiment mal :') !

Désole pour la longueur des chapitres mais à chaque chapitre, à son événement et son lieu donc quand je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, le chapitre n'est pas grand... Mais tu verras lors de l'arène ça sera beaucoup plus long ;) et même ce chapitre va t'enchanter.

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et ton conseil !

**azu** : ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de lire tes reviews, je te remercie grandement de me lire :) .

* * *

L'eau s'abat violemment sur mes jambes, les faisant rougir sous la chaleur. Un préparateur s'occupe de mes sourcils sans faire attention à mes plaintes. Faut vraiment leur apprendre la douceur ici !

Un cri me quitte au moment où on m'arrache une bande de cire. Ça doit faire la vingtième fois que cette souffrance revient.

« Quelle chance tu as ma chérie ! Combien de personnes rêveraient d'être à ta place, gémit le préparateur qui s'occupe de mes sourcils »

Je relève la tête pour le détailler. Son visage est fin et ses yeux sont d'un joli vert. Mais ses cheveux sont.. bleus ?

Je comprends vraiment pas la mode, plus tu ressembles à un alien plus on te trouve classe.

Voyant qu'il commence à reparler, je le devance avec une voix dure, qui m'étonne.

« J'offre ma place à quiconque le voudra »

Son regard passe par différents sentiments mais finit par se renfrogner en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Comme pour le venger l'autre préparateur m'arrache une bande sans crier gare.

Après deux minutes de souffrance pure, mes deux préparateurs m'emmènent dans une salle où je dois attendre mon styliste. La salle est fermée et seul un lit et une chaise décorent la pièce. Je m'assois sur le lit décidé à attendre. Avant de partir, le préparateur bleu, me lâche un dernier regard noir. J'ai vraiment dû le mettre en rogne, j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne sait pas venger dans son travail. Si c'est pour se retrouver avec des sourcils horribles, je préfère de loin sauter d'une fenêtre. Au moins c'est radical.

La porte s'ouvre me tirant de mes pensées. Un homme à la carrure imposante rentre. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur moi, je peux me retenir de frissonné. Ils sont d'un bleu transparent, limite blancs. Sa mâchoire est carrée et comme je m'y attendais ses cheveux ont la marque du capitole. Vert pâle et bouclé, je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer pour ce massacre. Je finirais sans doute par m'y habituée.

« Tu es Kilya ? »

Sa voix est neutre à mon soulagement. Je hoche la tête en me retenant de balancer une remarque cinglante. Je dois me faire des amis pas des ennemis. Je sursaute en remarquant qu'il est déjà en face de moi. C'est un ninja ou quoi ? Il me prend le menton de façon délicate.

« Les préparateurs ont fait du bon boulot. »

Je soupire de soulagement, il ne sait donc pas vengé. Mon styliste me relâche et s'assoit sur une chaise en face de moi.

Il commence à parler mais mon esprit me lâche. Sa voix disparaît peu à peu et mes souvenirs resurgissent.

_« Kilya ! Où es-tu ?»_

_La voix joyeuse de ma mère apparaît dans la pièce. Je me retiens de rire en plaquant ma main sur la bouche._

_« Je vais te trouver ! »_

_Ses pieds apparaissent dans mon champ de vision, et soudainement deux mains m'attrapent les poignets pour me tirer de ma cachette. _

_« Chipie! Tu vas salir ta robe en te cachant sous le lit. » _

_Même si ses mots révèlent une pointe de colère, ses yeux pétillent d'amusement._

_Je passe mes mains sur ma robe pour la défroisser avant de rire aux éclats suivis de ma mère._

« Ça te convient ?»

Une voix me tire de mon rêve, avant que je ne tombe sur deux yeux livides. Ses sourcils se froncent en voyant mon manque de réaction. Je hoche la tête avant qu'il devienne réellement énervé.

Il soupire et commence à se lever.

« Très bien, je reviens. »

Après cette remarque, il disparaît derrière la porte. Un sentiment de panique m'emporte. Il a parlé de quoi ? Et de quoi ça me me convient ? Et puis je sais même pas son prénom ! Je crois que ça commence par Cla. Décidément ça commence bien.

Mais c'est rare que mes souvenirs ressurgissent comme ça. Les larmes me montent en repensant à la scène. Ma mère et moi adorions jouer à cache-cache, c'était un des seuls moments où on pouvait s'amuser entre nous. J'essuie rageusement mes yeux avec le dos de ma main. Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas dévoiler ma faiblesse !

J'attends encore une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre pour la énième fois. Mon styliste réapparaît avec une house dans les mains.

Ce soir c'est la parade ! Je comprends mieux ! Donc normalement je vais porter cette stupide tenue de mineur, que notre district porte tous les Hunger Games.

Il s'approche et l'ouvre afin de dévoiler une courte robe noire, le bustier est retenu par deux bretelles et le jupon forme des plis. Une bande jaune fluo part du bustier avant de tournoyait autour de la robe pour disparaître au niveau de la ceinture.Même si le noir n'est pas couleur préférée, cette robe me laisse perplexe.

« Je pensais que j'allais porter une tenue de mineur. »

Ma voix est tremblante et je déglutis vivement en tombant sur ses deux yeux livides qui m'envoient des éclairs.

« Tu n'as rien écouter à ce que j'ai dit. »

Sa voix reste tout de même neutre malgré les éclairs. Je secoue la tête. Ce gars me fait vraiment peur ! La prochaine fois, je me concentre à fond pour l'écouter. Il me tend la robe avant de se retourner.

« Change toi, je vais t'expliquer en même temps »

Je m'empresse d'enlever ma blouse, seul habit qui me protégée de la pudeur jusque là. Pendant que je commence à mettre ma robe. La voix de mon styliste, à qui je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de son prénom, me fait frissonner.

« Au début tu devais bien porter la tenue de mineur, mais comme le président Snow voulait du changement. Avec ma coéquipière on a décidé de vous faire ces habits. Le noir représente toujours vos mines et le jaune c'est pour les lampes torches que vous utilisez.»

Je termine d'enfiler ma robe, pour retomber sur ses yeux. Depuis quand il s'est retourné ?

Il s'avance vers la house, pour ouvrir une pochette où se loge une brosse et du maquillage.

« Tu sais te maquiller ? »

Je lui envoie un regard noir comme réponse. Oui oui le maquillage s'est courant chez nous !

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas lui envoyer cette réplique. Souviens toi, des alliés pas des ennemis. À la place je lève les yeux.

Il hausse les épaules et s'approche de moi pour commencer à me coiffer. Après une dizaine de minutes interminables, il commence le maquillage. D'après la sensation, il ne m'a pas mis des couches, donc je ne vais pas avoir la peau orangée. Pour finir il me tend un miroir que j'attrape vivement pour regarder le résultat .

Je suis vraiment impressionné, même si c'est un homme, ce gars sait vraiment bien maquillé. Mes longs cheveux bruns sont lâchés et deux tresses, retenues par un ruban jaune, contournent ma tête. Le maquillage est simple mais fait ressortir mes yeux noisettes. Je relève la tête pour le remercier. Mais je tombe sur deux escarpins, un noir et un jaune fluo. Je n'ai même pas le temps de poser une question, qu'une voix me répond.

« Tes chaussures »

Je les attrape et les enfile à la vitesse lumière. Je dois avouer que cette tenue me plaît. À part les escarpins, car en plus des talons il fallait qu'il mette deux couleurs différentes.

« Merci »

Ma voix est aussi audible qu'un murmure, mais un faible sourire de sa part me prouve qu'il a entendu.

« Viens avec moi, c'est l'heure »

Je hoche la tête avant de le voir disparaître derrière la porte. Mais il est trop rapide ! Je commence à avancer mais avant même que je fasse trois pas, je m'étale par terre.

C'est pas vrai !

Voyant que mon styliste m'a lâchement abandonné, je retire mes chaussures et m'avance pieds nus les chaussures en main. Je les remettrais plus tard.

Je longe un couloir et retrouve mon styliste qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds, sans doute choqué que j'arrive pieds nus.

« Des chaussures, c'est fait pour les pieds »

Je lui lance un regard noir pour le voir avec un sourire moqueur. C'est qu'en plus il se trouve drôle!Je lui réponds d'une voix furieuse.

« Merci je suis au courant !»

On entre dans un ascenseur, je ne me souviens même pas d'être montée. Durant la descente, je remets mes escarpins à contre cœur. Les portes s'ouvrent dans un bruit strident, laissant apparaître une dizaine de chars attachés à chaque fois par deux chevaux de la même robe. Mon styliste s'avance vers une jeune fille accompagnée de Gale. Je le suis lentement pour ne pas tomber. Même si une envie me dit d'enlever vivement ces chaussures, je me retiens. Après une marche lente, je m'approche du groupe pour admirer mon coéquipier. Sa chemise, jaune fluo, ajuste bien sa taille. Et son pantalon noir droit élance ses jambes. Déjà qu'il me semblait grand, là j'ai carrément l'impression d'être une naine avec mon un mètre soixante. Pour finir, il a reçu le même cadeau que moi, à savoir une botte noire et une botte jaune fluo. Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire mais disparaît bien vite en entendant la voix fluette d'Effie.

« Vous voilà !»

Elle s'approche à grands pas et me prend le visage à deux mains.

« Mon Dieu que vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux !»

Avec des chaussures de couleurs différentes j'ai plus l'impression d'être en clown. Je détourne le regard pour le posé sur une fille qui me fixe. Vu sa tenue fait de filament d'or, elle doit sans doute faire partie des districts fortunés. Elle m'envoie un regard noir, que je réponds bien évidemment de la même façon. Si tu penses me faire peur, c'est rater.

La voix de mon styliste, me fait retourner le regard.

« Monté, il est l'heure. »

Après un vif regard sur les autres tribuns qui commencent à monter sur leurs propres chars. J'avance vers le nôtre où deux magnifiques chevaux noirs attendent fièrement. Je monte du côté gauche tandis que Gale monte du côté droit. Après une minute d'attente la musique de l'hymne retentit et les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser place aux rues du capitole bondés par une foule en délire. Le premier char où se tiennent une jeune fille blonde avec une tenue à plumes rose fluo et un garçon brun avec une tenue semblable s'élance au trot, tiré par deux chevaux noirs. La foule hurle leur nom.

Quand le deuxième char s'élance, je découvre la fille à la tenue en or. Ainsi, elle s'appelle Clove et elle fait partie du district deux. Je déglutis bruyamment. Quelle idée j'ai eu de lui répondre par un regard noir ! Elle doit sans doute faire partie des clairières ! Moi qui voulais les éviter, maintenant je dois être dans sa liste de « à tuer dès que le jeu commence» ou une liste similaire.

Notre char s'élance à son tour, le spectacle est impressionnant. Les lumières sont projetées sur nous. La foule hurle toutes sortes de noms. Je salue la foule avec un sourire discret. L'écran géant passe les tribuns tour à tour, j'observe mon visage. Il est simple mais tout de même chaleureux, c'est l'expression que je voulais montrer. Une personne qui n'a pas peur, l'opposé de ce que je suis vraiment. Mais hors de question de pleurer ! J'ai déjà craqué le jour de la moisson alors pas maintenant. Mon regard dérive sur Gale, il ne sourit pas, ne salue même pas la foule. Il reste froid et sûr de lui. À vrai dire, il m'intimide presque mais je suis admirative de sa froideur.

Les chars font le tour du Grand cirque avant de s'arrêter devant le président Snow. Il prononce son fameux discours que j'écoute d'une oreille. L'hymne reprend et les chars repartent à mon grand soulagement.

« Vous étiez magnifique ! S'écrie gaiement Effie »

À son regard, elle voulait sans doute qu'on salue la foule plus chaleureusement. Mais pour ma part c'est hors de question ! Haymitch arrive avec sa fiancée à la main. À son regard il est en colère.

« C'est quoi ce salut ! Crache-t-il »

Je le regarde avec un regard malicieux avant de lui répondre sûr de moi.

« Osé me dire que le jour de votre parade vous avez fait un salut chaleureux »

Vu son regard étonné, j'ai touché en plein mille. Un point pour moi!

Je sens soudainement un sentiment de gêne comme si quelqu'un m'envoyer des piques dans le dos. Je tourne vivement la tête pour faire face à mon adversaire. Et fallait que se soit-elle. Clove. Elle me fixe avec un regard noir. Rancunière donc. Même si j'ai une grande envie de détourner le regard, je persiste. Son coéquipier, un imposant blond, pose son regard sur moi. Me voilà avec le district deux sur le dos. Je ne fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié. Je retiens un sourire. Si en plus, ils croient que je me moque d'eux, ma tête va finir sur un pique lors du bain de sain.

Les tributs partent petit à petit, je m'empresse de rejoindre mon équipe. Nous rentrons dans nos chambres après un copieux repas. Ma chambre est gigantesque, le lit prend presque la totalité de la chambre. C'est la première fois que je vois un lit si tentant. Sans crier gare je me change à la vitesse grand V et saute dans mon lit avant de rejoindre Morphée.

* * *

**La deuxième minute de kiina** : Alors niveau longueur du chapitre, je bats les records de cette fanfiction. Au début je voulais m'arrêter au niveau de la parade mais je me suis dit que c'est mieux de mettre la parade.

Comme vous pouvez voir mon personnage est spéciale ^^ elle essaye d'éviter les problèmes mais elle s'enfonce à cause de son ego.

Pour la tenue je voulais pas mettre cette tenue de mineur et si vous avez lu les livres ( attention spoil) Cinna devient styliste du 12ème district en voyant Katniss et comme elle n'est pas .. Donc pour la robe si vous n'arrivez pas à vous l'imaginez.. faites là à votre goût !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :D


End file.
